robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Sixth Wars/Heat J
Heat J of Robot Wars: The Sixth Wars was the tenth of twelve heats which determined the Semi-Finalists of Robot Wars: The Sixth Wars. The episode featuring Heat J was originally broadcast on September 27, 2002 on BBC Choice and repeated on January 24, 2003 on BBC Two. Competing Robots Newcomers Veterans Round 1 Dominator 2 (6) vs Hydra vs Axe-C-Dent 2 vs Sumpthing This first battle started very quickly with Hydra immediately flipping Axe-C-Dent over. Hydra then went on to flip Dominator 2 over, but unlike Axe-C-Dent, Dominator 2 self-righted. The three remaining robots came together trying to use their axes, but Sumpthing drove into a CPZ and was axed by Shunt. Meanwhile, Dominator 2 was being dominated by Hydra, as Hydra flipped Dominator 2 over again and pushed it into a CPZ, but Dominator 2 escaped. Axe-C-Dent had been righted and was used as target practice for Hydra and Dominator 2's axes. It then appeared that Hydra and Sumpthing had teamed up on Dominator 2 and it was pushed onto the flame pit, but then Sumpthing lost drive in one of its wheels and was counted out, thus putting Dominator 2 and Hydra through to the second round. Qualified: Dominator 2 & Hydra S.M.I.D.S.Y. vs Comengetorix vs Warhog vs St. Agro Comengetorix clashed with S.M.I.D.S.Y., lifting the Cyberspace robot, but failed to flip it, while Warhog got up to full spinning speed. It rained axe blows down on S.M.I.D.S.Y., pushing it backwards. St. Agro attempted to flip its opponent, but missed, seemingly locking its own flippers open in the process. Comengetorix, still pushing S.M.I.D.S.Y., pushed Warhog into the arena wall. The arena wall was smashed by Warhog's spinning body when pushed into it. S.M.I.D.S.Y. pushes Warhog into Shunt, which lifted the full-body spinner onto the body of S.M.I.D.S.Y., which briefly offered it a "piggy-back". Warhog fought back against Comengetorix, but the robot from the Isle of Wight sped across the arena, slamming into a CPZ, before impaling itself on the arena wall with its axe. Growler tried to rip it free, but failed, bending Comengetorix's axe sideways. After sustaining this damage, Comengetorix finally retrieved its axe and escaped, very nearly driving into the pit in the process, while even Warhog skirted around the edge of the pit for the second time in the melee. Meanwhile, S.M.I.D.S.Y. shoved the defenseless St. Agro into the pit, finally ending the streak of near-misses with the pit, while Comengetorix avoided the House Robots. S.M.I.D.S.Y. pushed Warhog back towards Shunt, which thrust its axe the wok on top of Warhog, and dragged it around. Comengetorix was pushed into Shunt's CPZ by S.M.I.D.S.Y., but the house robot was still attacking Warhog, so Comengetorix attacked the vulnerable machine as well. S.M.I.D.S.Y. pushed Warhog across the arena, over the flame pit, and into an empty CPZ, and began to lift it. Growler came slamming in, knocking Warhog onto the top of S.M.I.D.S.Y. for a second time, which once again, paraded Warhog around the arena, carrying it all the way to the pit, and dropped it in. Jonathan Pearce was very animated during this high-action battle, and declared that it must be one of the greatest fights ever in Robot Wars, one that would send S.M.I.D.S.Y. and Comengetorix through to the second round. Qualified: S.M.I.D.S.Y. & Comengetorix Round 2 Dominator 2 (6) vs S.M.I.D.S.Y. The battle started quickly with Dominator 2 trying to axe S.M.I.D.S.Y., but S.M.I.D.S.Y. used its greater agility to dodge the axe. Dominator 2 was then pushed into an arena wall by S.M.I.D.S.Y., but Dominator 2 escaped and used its axe again and almost punctured one of S.M.I.D.S.Y.'s tyres. More pushing ensued until Dominator 2 almost punctured one of S.M.I.D.S.Y.'s tyres with its axe again. S.M.I.D.S.Y. used its flywheel, but it had little effect on Dominator 2, although this generated many sparks. Both robots then entered a CPZ due to a push from Dominator, and Growler came smashing into both robots and attempted to pin S.M.I.D.S.Y. This huge attack completely split Dominator 2's baseplate in half, and caused major internal damage to S.M.I.D.S.Y. Dominator 2 finally managed to puncture one of S.M.I.D.S.Y.'s tyres, but by this time S.M.I.D.S.Y. had slowed down and appeared to have lost drive in one side. It then caught fire from the flame pit just as cease was called, and the Judges chose Dominator 2 to go through. Winner: Dominator 2 Comengetorix vs Hydra Hydra dominated the battle, pushing Comengetorix around the arena and due to the floor being slippery with hydraulic fluid, Comengetorix couldn't get any traction. Hydra overturned Comengetorix several times, getting it on the arena wall at one stage. Comengetorix recovered, but its flipping arm broke off in the process. In the last 10 seconds of the bout, Comengetorix managed to get its axe into Hydra's inner workings and had a tug-of war towards the flames but the fight ended. The judges decided that Hydra had won the fight due to it being more aggressive. Winner: Hydra Final Dominator 2 (6) vs Hydra The battle started quickly as both robots crashed into each other, but Hydra then flipped Dominator 2 over and pushed it towards the arena wall. The fight slowed down a bit with both robots circling each other until Hydra flipped Dominator 2 again. However Dominator 2 self-righted and went on the attack, peppering Hydra with many axe blows, Hydra then pressed the pit release button. Dominator 2's axe then got stuck and Hydra attempted to use its own axe, but it only bounced over Dominator 2's armour. Both robots became unstuck and Hydra seemed to slow right down to a crawl, the battle ended and the judges chose Dominator 2 to go through to the semi-finals. Heat Winner: Dominator 2 Trivia *This episode was the only occasion in three attempts at the UK championship that Hydra made it past the first round and one of only two occasions that S.M.I.D.S.Y failed to reach the heat final. *Both heat semi-finals and the heat final went to the judges, something not seen since Heat K of Series 2. *St. Agro fell in Round 1, making this the only time a robot from Cornwall fought in the main competition without winning its heat. *This was the last appearance of Team Comengetorix & Team Warhog. *For the second series in a row, Axe-C-Dent and Sumpthing were in the same heat. Category:The Sixth Wars Category:Episodes in which two robots fought twice Category:Episodes in which the Arena is damaged Category:Episodes containing a Quick Immobilisation